Night of love
by dana prince
Summary: Fang and Vanille leave from camp one night. what might these 2 lovers be up to? very first Yuri so please don't shoot me over it. R&R please. enjoy!


**Night of love**

**written by D.P**

**Disclaimer: i do not own FF13 i'm just a FF13 fan who write stories. Enjoy my very first Yuri!**

The night was rather warm with a gentle cool breeze sweeping through the long grass that stood up to Vanille's knees. She was standing alone by the pond looking into the dark water with the moon's reflection looking back at her as well as her own. Everyone except her and Fang, who was keeping watch were asleep. The moon and stars keeping watch over even them. The tall grass swayed in the gentle breeze as Vanille sat on her heels stilling looking at the white moon's reflection. Fang was silently walking up behind her until she was two feet behind her. The fire in the distance made Fang's frame glow a reddish orange. Vanille looked up at her fellow Pulsian and stood.

"What are you doing over here, Fang? Aren't you keeping watch?" Fang shook her head. Vanille looked around her to see Snow sitting on the log keeping watch but apparently he couldn't see them. Fang took Vanille's hand led her away, into taller grass that made Vanille feel shorter. It was up to her chest but on Fang it was just below hers. Fang led her over to a lonely rock with a flattened top. Vanille sat down as Fang sat beside her. Fang remained silent for a few minutes until Vanille elbowed her. Fang looked over at her and smiled.

"You know we haven't been alone like this in so long." Fang said almost hinting at something. Vanille's eyes widened as she stared at her friend seeing almost a whole new side of Fang. Vanille's eyes softened as she slid closer to Fang feeling her body heat mix with her own. Fang looked down as her with a gently warm welcoming look in her eyes. Vanille took that and slid her hand under the sari wrapping around Fang's stomach. Fang leaned down and met Vanille in a warm tender kiss. Vanille fully welcomed the kiss and opened her mouth to allow Fang's waiting tonuge to gain access.

As the kiss began to deepen Vanille could feel Fang's hand reach up her thigh under her skirt. Vanille's hand slowly made it's way up her friend's top until her plm was right over one of Fang's nipples. Fang's slight moan was muffled by Vanille's mouth as she slowly removed her underwear. Fang tossed it aside and allowed her fingers to feel the warmth from between Vanille's legs. Vanille pushed Fang's top up exposing her breasts as she removed the sari. Fang quickly removed Vanille's Bear pelt and laid it on the ground then helped her remove countless numbers of braclets then her necklaces.

Vanille removed Fang's sari completely and pulled her top off the rest of the way before they retreated from one another begging for air. Fang helped removed Vanille's skirt and then her top as Vanille removed Fang's underwear. Now both were naked as Fang gently laid Vanille on the pelt. Vanille's hands reached up and began massaging Fang's breasts as she leaned down and kissed Vanille's smooth neck. The kiss led from her neck down to the middle of her chest, just between the breasts then down to her stomach. Vanille could feel the lust rise from deep within her body as she gently stroked Fang's hair. Fang decided to use her tongue as she licked around Vanille's stomach making Vanille shiver.

Fang's hand soon found it's way between her friend's legs again as she spread them apart and slid her fingers over Vanille's womanhood. Vanille's face was beginning to burn with passion as she begged Fang to just fuck her. Fang sat up and leaned up to her friends face. She placed a tender kiss on her lips and then on her brow.

"Not yet, this has to last." she whispered as she placed another kiss on Vanille's lips. Fang teased her opening with two fingers before pulling away and admiring her friend's naked body. Vanille stared up at the stars with sweat beads streaming down her brow only to give her a chill from the cool night air. _I just want her..._ Vanille thought as she felt Fang's hand slid up her womanhod again. Vanille looked down at Fang's face which had a sinister look across it. At that moment Vanille felt two finger being thrusted into her opening making her let out a squeaking moan.

"F-Fang!" Vanille squealed as Fang pumped her fingers in and out. Soon, due to Vanille's arousal, a wet smacking noise made the silence almost disappear. Vanille's face was burning as she endured a third finger into her opening. Sweat matted Vanille's red hair to her forehead as Fang continued her fast pumping. suddenly the pumping stopped and Fang leaned down. she could feel Fang's thumbs open her lips and suddenly a tongue; yes a tongue began teasing her opening. This made Vanille go insane as Fang used her tongue to pleasure her friend.

Vanille thought as first that that was going to be it but she felt Fang actually stick her tongue inside her opening making Vanille arch her back up begging for more. Fang reached up and grabbed one of Vanille's breast, massaging it while she added a finger into the opening along with her tongue. Soon Vanille sat up suddenly pushing back Fang's head. Fang looked up at her confused.

"I don't need to have all the fun, Fang. You deserve some too." Fang sat up but was pushed back as it was now Vanille's turn to please her. Vanille didn't waste time going after Fang's opening; she went right for it. Instead of starting out with two fingers Vanille thrusted in three as she rubbed her hand over one of Fang's rock hard nipples. Vanille pumped her fingers more violently hearing the wet smacking sound coming from her now. Fang's temperature shyrocketed as she pushed her hips downward meeting every one of Vanille's pumps getting deeper pleasure.

"Vanille, harder!" Fang begged. Vanille thrusted harder and faster making Fang let out almost girly moans and grunts. Vanille stopped and allowed Fang to sit up before she slid closer and thrusted her fingers back into her warmth. Fang did the same as they kissed each other passionately. Vanille could taste herself still on Fang's tongue as their tongues battled each other within Vanille's mouth. Fang suddenly pulled away and laid Vanille back again. She looked down at the young redhead then sat on her right side. Vanille hinted at something and Fang got the message as she laid on top of Vanille laying the other way. Vanille hugged Fang's waist down as she used her tongue to tease Fang's opening while Fang was teasing hers.

The moon began to drift down west as the night was coming slowly to a close yet the two lover continued their pleasure. Vanille fingered Fang then went back to using her tongue. Fang used quick and calculated motions of her tongue and soon enough the two hit their climaxes at the same time. Fang rolled off of Vanille who sat up and laid on her belly next to the panting Pulsian. Fang wiped some sweat from her brow and turned onto her side to face the red head. Vanille slid closer and cuddled against Fang as Fang grabbed her sari and pulled it over them like a blanket. Vanille hid her face in Fang's chest as Fang wrapped her arms around Vanille, holding her close. with several hours left of the night they planned to get some sleep before they were to head out again.

"Fang," Vanille's said, half muffled by Fang's chest. She rubbed her back and replied.

"What?" Vanille looked up, her emerald eyes soft and gentle. She kissed Fang and snuggled her ear against Fang's chest to listen to her heart beat return to normal.

"I love you." she said. Fang rested her chin on Vanille's head as she could feel her begin to drift into sleep.

"I love you too." Fang's eyelids grew heavy and soon she too fell to sleep alongside her friend who was closely cuddled against her body. As the night drifted away they dreamt that their love would never leave like the nightly moon...

**Never done Yuri before so i hope i did ok for a first time. R&R please. thank you!**


End file.
